Smells Like Bowser
rocking it out]] "Smells Like Bowser" is a song preformed by Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. The song is a parody of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. The song was originally a one-verse and chorus segment featured in "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!." Some time later, the song was fully written and a music video was created. Description A Parody of Nirvana's hit song "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Synopsis Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Ash all appear in a music video for the hit JMK song "Smells Like Bowser," recorded by RMA Records. Lyrics Who is this Bowser all about? '' ''Keeps sending Koopa Troopas out He's sending letters in the mail I think I'll swing him by his tail His tail, his tail, his tail, he wails '' ''His tail, his tail, his tail, he wails His tail, his tail, his tail, he wails His tail, his tail, his tail He's a Koopa '' ''And a turtle An evolved form Of a Squirtle? He lives in the '' ''Mushroom Kingdom He's a big jerk and he's real dumb Always kidnaps '' ''Princess Toadstool Wait a minute Guess that's cool! Yeah! The Mushroom Kingdom's getting bored '' ''Of the almighty Koopa Lord He does the same thing every time He's not exactly in his prime His prime, his prime, his prime, the slime '' ''His prime, his prime, his prime, the slime His prime, his prime, his prime, the slime His prime, his prime, his prime He don't like us '' '''Cause we're plumbers He killed Yoshis In the summer Did you know he's '' ''Got a Mohawk? Growls and roars 'Cause he can't talk Can't believe he '' ''Ate a Goomba Did you know he Plays the tuba? Yeah! And now, I think we should go '' ''You're probably getting bored, I know And Donkey Kong peed in the sink Oh crap, it's really gonna stink It stinks, it stinks, it stinks, can't think '' ''It stinks, it stinks, it stinks, can't think It stinks, it stinks, it stinks, can't think It stinks, It stinks, It stinks... Donkey Kong '' ''Is an ape We could fly if We had capes And be metal '' ''With a green block And be solid As a rock! Lost our money '' ''Up in Reno Hope that someday, We're on Leno! Or Conan, '' ''Or Letterman, Or Oprah, Or Tyra, Or Montel, Or Ellen, Or G4, Or even... Carson Daily... Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Ash Ketchum Locations * The Battlefield Trivia * Many extended shots not seen in the final cut can be observed in the Stupid Mario Brothers Theme Song video. * The video was re-released in 2013, remastered using the original materials, though the frame rate was downsampled to 23,976p, which Rich Alvarez claimed gave it a "more cinematic" look. The opening supers were also redone and conformed to reflect current channel standards. External links * YouTube - Smells Like Bowser - Smells Like Teen Spirit Nirvana Parody (Stupid Mario Brothers) * YouTube - Smells Like Bowser - HD Re-upload * MP3 Download Category:Songs Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Season One